The Ultimate Namek
by SuperNamek
Summary: this is my first so come on guys give me a break , An evil super namek named Kurdail arrives , but he has something instore for the warriors , he has come to fuse with piccolo! , what else the ginyu force! capt.ginyu doesnt look right how come he can go s


The Ultimate Namek  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAME....HAAAAAAAAAME...HAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Huge waves flew up and surround this figure  
  
as it charged a ki ball in cupped hands to the side and fired the powerful kamehameha. The beam shot across  
  
the ocean making the waters under it create massive waves.The water came up and splashed back down  
  
revealing this warrior in training , a short bald man , in nuthing but blue shorts. It was Krillin , he has been  
  
training hard ever since Buu was defeated. He has been training at Roshi's for 4 days straight and hasn't  
  
went home. he felt weak , just a mer human.  
  
Deep down inside Krillin felt jealous of the saiyans , there power seemed to grow enormous without training as   
  
hard as Krillin has to, and his...his never seems to grow , he seems to grow weaker which angered him greatly.   
  
Sometimes Krillin would fly home after training at Roshi's and think about gathering dragonballs and try to   
  
make a wish to become saiyan , but he would come to the conclusion its not possible , so he would train harder.  
  
Krillin looked up and say the sun start to drop behind a mountain slowly."I think thats enough for today." he   
  
said to himself as he blasted off heading home. Krillin landed at the front door of his and 18's new home and he  
  
slames his head on the door and left it there and looked at the ground with a sad expression onhis face. Then  
  
the door swung open. "UHHHAHH!" Krillin yelled as he fell forward landing on 18. "Get off me!" 18 yelled angry  
  
at Krillin again for being gone for 4 days."I'm sorry 18.." but before krillin finished 18 interupted."Krillin , you  
  
have to give this up , you won't be able to grow as strong as the saiyans..just give it up , please , you leave  
  
for days straight , Marron constintly asks what is wrong with you." she walked over to krillin and gave him   
  
a kiss."Please , stop ..for now at least?"18 pleaded to Krillin.  
  
Krillin look down at the ground...yeah i will..he lifted his head up revealing a tear that 18 seen as she hugged Krillin.   
  
That night Krillin had trouble sleeping. He was sitting in front of the T.V flipping through the channels thinking   
  
to himself about all the training he has been doing.He wasn't power hungry , what he really felt was like he was  
  
useless , he was not the most reliable like he has been in the past , Krillin actually can't remember the last time he  
  
was of any help , being the reason why he has been training so hard , knowing that there was a challenge ahead   
  
he wanted to be of some help. But he felt as if he wasn't strong enough to help still. He glanced over at the window  
  
, thinking to himself. He had to talk to someone , and the first person who came to mind wasnt 18 it was his best   
  
friend Goku who would at least understand him more.  
  
Krillin walked to the window quietly looking back at His and 18's closed bedroom door and he opened the window   
  
quietly and flew out and to goku's house.   
  
He floated above Goku's house looking for his and ChiChi's window , he floated to Gohan's old rooms window ,  
  
and then to the next one , he glanced in and noticed Goku and ChiChi sleeping . he had to get Goku's attention  
  
, but how. "i got it!" he thought to himself. he flew back away from the window and powered up. His Powerlevel  
  
began to increase amazingly. Goku sat up in bed and whispered "Krillin?" He sensed Krillin's Ki coming from  
  
outside and goku got out of bed and looked out the window to see Krillin powering up. "Wow , he sure has  
  
grown alot stronger since i last seen him at Roshi's. goku Put 2 fingers on his forehead and used instant  
  
transmission to appear behind Krillin. Krillin turned around to face Goku. Goku smiled at Krillin. "Hi bud!"  
  
Goku said cheerfully. "Hey" Krillin muttered."whats the matter?" Krillin looked at the ground .."oooooh  
  
, i see" Goku said. "yeah...goku is it possible to become a saiyan with the dragon balls?" Krillin asked  
  
whispering as if he was ashamed he was to ask it. Goku's face dropped, "why do you want to be a   
  
saiyan Krillin?" All of sudden goku and krillin jerked there heads to the sky. "G-GOKU! DID YOU FEEL   
  
THAT!" Krillin said with fear in his voice , only to get no response."goku?".."yeah im here krillin".."what   
  
do you think it is goku?"..."i dont know" goku answered as if he wasnt sure he knew or didnt.  
  
"it feels like...like..." Krillin was itruupted only to hear a huge explosion coming from behind a mountain that   
  
was in the direction they were looking at. Krillin looked at Goku and Goku looked at Krillin as they blasted   
  
off towards it.  
  
Goku and Krillin landed in the area the heared the explosion come from. they both looked around confused at   
  
the power , and the being they sensed. "i could of sworn that was..." and at the same time Goku and Krillin said  
  
"Capt. Ginyu".."how could that be" , Krillin said extremely confused. Goku looked back. " i sense Vegeta coming   
  
, also Gohan , Trunks and Goten..but no piccolo for some reason." Goku looked back and seen a space Pod , then  
  
he sensed another great power.."Goku and Krillin snapped there necks up back to see another space pod smash   
  
into the ground not to far from the other one. "RECOOME!" Krillin said out loud. Goku looked at krillin , then went  
  
into deep thought remebering how weak he was. "That can't be Him , this power is much stronger then what  
recoome  
  
was." Goku said.   
  
Soon after Vegeta landed and glared at Goku.."Kakarott , do you sense who are in those pods?" Vegeta said in   
  
dissbelief on how much the power has grown. Right after that 4 other pods caming smashing into the earth   
  
leaving massive craters. "UH...UH.....goku...its the rest of them , there power is great , but that other pod ,   
  
i cant reconize the power..its more powerful then the others!" Krillin choked out as he started to back up and  
  
felt Gohan land with Goten and Trunks right behind him. Gohan walked over to Goku. "Dad , its them...its the   
  
Ginyu force , but who is in that other Pod.?" .."Im Not sure son..but i dont like the power i feel from it." Then 4 of   
  
the pods opened and out from the first pod stoped out a short green guy with 4 eyes...guldo..he looked up at 6   
  
warrios and glanced at vegeta and smiled. "Well friend long time no see" the green meance chuckled. "I WILL  
  
KILL YOU AGAIN FOOL!" Vegeta yelled as his anger grew. "Vegeta calm down" Goku demanded. "We Don  
  
t know if they came to fight us or not","Shut up Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled even more angered at Goku telling   
  
him what to do. Vegeta and Goku's argument was interupted to another pod opening revealing a fairly short   
  
man with long white hair. Goten and Trunks looked around confused. "Who are they dad?" Goten asked. "There   
  
bad" goku replied. Then 2 other pods opened and a blue tall figure appeared and a massive muscled man with red   
  
hair and a goofy faced fell out of his pod and stood up quickly." Oh i remember these to idiots" Goku chuckled.   
  
Both the warriors names were Burter and Recoome. Recoome glared up at Goku then at Vegeta and smiled at his   
  
last memory of Vegeta. "HEY VEGETA! WANNA TAKE ANOTHER GO AT ME!" Recoome shouted out and   
  
chuckled loudly after he said that. Burter had Goku with a look like he had vengence in mind...then he glared over   
  
at goten and trunks and smirked. " Now why would you bring children here Goku?"...Goku just ignored him and   
  
stared at Ginyu's Pod. And it opened and steam poured out and out steped the person. "BROLLY!!!" Goku said  
  
in complete shock. "No not Brolly , goku , its me...your old pal...ginyu."  
  
The mighty saiyan stood there but not with the same Ki. His Ki was of captin Ginyu's."WHAT THE!" goku said   
  
in complete confusion. The Mighty saiyan smiled and spoke, "need me to say it again...its me...ginyu." ."that   
  
voice!..its ginyus..but thats brolly's body!" Vegeta choked out. " i know ...ginyu used his change attack on Brolly"  
  
Krillin said from behind all the might saiyans. Everyone turned around looking at Krillin as they all seemed to   
  
forgot he was there. "but how?" Gohan sorta mumbled loud enough for ginyu to hear. "Simple...gohan is it? i   
  
remember you..and that short guy , i remember you also" Ginyu said as he smiled. "If you want to know the whole  
  
story , fine i'll tell you the ginyu forces heroic tale. " it was basic , see , well all you fools are down here on earth ,   
  
my new master was up at the NEW namek killing Gathering all there dragonballs , and he wished us back , but he  
  
also wished back the one named , Brolly , see this mighty warrior was the only one who could match Goku's   
  
power , so we thought we could , wish him back and let him join the ginyu force , but it didnt work out so well ,   
  
so i used body changed , and gained his body , and you wouldn't believe the power i have gained in this body   
  
goku , yes far more then your's , and there is the reason why you sense me not brolly , it may be brolly's body   
  
but it's me controlling it..i have reached un believable levels in this body." Ginyu moved his head back and let   
  
out a huge laugh."Who is your master!" Goku demanded. Ginyu looked up at Goku and his team and smiled ,   
  
"what makes you think your worthy enough to see my master.  
  
All of a sudden the other pod opened and out stepped a smile Namekien...he walked past the Ginyu force as they  
  
all bowed to him. He glanced up at Goku and smiled. goku stared down at him confused. "uh...uh...a namek?"   
  
Goten choked out. The namek answer back. "Very smart boy , maybe ill let you live for actually being the only  
  
monkey saiyan with a brain , he laughed histarically. Goku's eyes widened as he felt the power of this namek.   
  
"Who are you!" Goku yelled . the namek smiled ," im glad you finally asked , ..i am the forgotten namek! , the  
  
only namek born with extreme power , i was born ..the orignal super namek un-like your friend! Piccolo! that  
  
weak fool is a power excuse for a namek , see i gained my power when i was born , but i was an outcast , they said  
  
my power drove me insane...HAHA!..insane...well i should those nameks , they sent me out in a pod and i landed  
  
on a small planet not to far from here , i raised myself to become the strongest being alive! then i seeked revenge  
  
on the nameks , as i was on there worthless planet they told me of 2 other nameks , dende and piccolo." But , how   
  
did you get so strong , and how could the nameks lets you get there dragonballs." goku yelled in anger. "simple...  
  
i forced them to fuse with me..and after that i was free to do as i wished so i wished to greatest team in history   
  
alive! my team! the ginyu force! i sensed there power has grown tremendous as they trained in the after life , so i   
  
wished them back , as well as brolly , who is now ginyu as you heard. And they seemed to want revenge on you  
  
and your friends as well as i wanted to meet the one known as piccolo and dende, and that time finally came!"  
  
The small namekien smiled.."by forcing all the nameks to fuse with me , my power has grown tremondously! And  
  
Piccolo supposidly is also a super namek with great power , i wish to seek him and force him to fuse with me ,   
  
where is that coward!" The namek yelled. "LEAVE PICCOLO ALONE! AND DENDE! WHY DO YOU WANT   
  
DENDE!" gohan yelled well his angered seemed to build. the small namek fixed his eyes on gohan and had a   
  
conentrated face..i sense a power in you boy , your not like the others , you dont have to go ssj to have great  
  
power , then he glances at krillin...he didnt say nothing as he stare at krillin for awhile..."your just a human?"   
  
he asked krillin.."uh...uh...yeah" krillin said as he looked at goku. "hmmm...oh well" the namekien said. "the  
  
reason i want dende is because if i force him to fuse with me , and also piccolo , i will be the only namekien  
  
alive , i will be the namek race all in one...THE ULTIMATE NAMEK!..of course fusing with piccolo would   
  
do that to me alone , but dende has wisdom , and if i fuse with him i gain that wisdom of the dragon balls ,  
  
and i can create my own , and i can build my own army and rule the universe!!!" the namekien seemd to be in his  
  
own world..all was quiet not even the ginyu force spoke as a voice said from a cliff behind everone. "who are  
  
you?" the thing said. the namekien turned around and smiled "aw..piccolo ..long have i waited for you" the  
  
namekien said.."my name is Kurdail i am a super namek like you piccolo but much stronger." Kurdail said  
  
, piccolo glared at him and blasted towards him in anger and threw a punch only to hit air , he turned around   
  
and seen Kurdail standing there as he grabbed Piccolos leg and flung him to the ground , piccolo smashed  
  
into the ground hard. Kurdail stood there looking down at Piccolo , Piccolo slowly got up and glared at Kurdail...  
  
"hmm..weak as i thought...and i wasnt powered up yet." Kurdail said as a red aura bursted around him and he start  
  
ed to grow to the same size as piccolo and his muscles buldged and he powered up amazingly. "uh...uh...impossible!"   
  
vegeta declared..and goku and the rest stood silent. the Ginyu force all backed off and smiled.  
  
"YOUR A FOOL PICCOLO!, YOUR NO MATCH FOR MY SUPIERIOR POWER! I AM THE TRUE NAMEK!   
  
HAHAHAHA!" Kurdail shouted in happeness that his day has come. Kurdail slammed his hand onto Piccolo's  
  
head and his head slammed into the ground as white beams started th shoot out from the cracks of Kurdails   
  
fingers and Piccolo's face went to shock as Kurdail began to force piccolo to fuse with him."PICCOLO NO!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan screamed as he blasted off at kurdail and slammed into him making him fly into a near by mountain and it  
  
caved in around Kurdail. Piccolo stood up in his defence stance as well as Gohan as they prepared to ingage in   
  
battle , but before anything happened a huge hand like brolly's grabed gohan and threw im to the ground hard.  
  
It was Ginyu in Brolly's body ,"hahaha your still weak." Ginyu chuckled and out of know where unknown a foot  
  
came up and slammed into the back of Ginyu's head and sent him hurling to the ground."UH! , YOU FOOL! WHO  
  
DARE CHALLENGE THE GREAT GINYU FORCE!" Ginyu cried out as hit the ground and got up and the other  
  
ginyu force members ran over to him and beside him , they all stood side by side . "Not this again." Krillin   
  
mudered as he slapped his forehead.  
  
The Ginyu force started to do there crummy little team dances as the Z fighters stared on . "THATS IT!" Screamed  
  
vegeta as he boosted up to super saiyan and a huge golden aura burstes around him and dust and dirt surrouned  
  
him and caused the ground to crack under his feet and a crater started to form under vegeta as his golden aura   
  
ate away at it , he blasted at the ginyu's and Fired a huge Ki blast from his hands in front of him and it sent all   
  
the ginyu force blasting into the air . Gohan looked up and blasted at them , he was stopped by Jeice in mid-air  
  
as they stared at each other.  
  
"Oh no...i smell a battle." krillin said with fear in voice , Berter heard what Krillin said and smiled and , in an instant   
  
he appeared infront of krillin ."let us fight." he said in a snake like voice. "NO!" goku yelled as he looked over at  
  
berter , this caught Ginyu's attention and he blasted over to goku."We came to fight! , and i will fight you goku,  
  
hahaha!" Ginyu laughed. Next jeice flew up to gohan , guess its me and you , weakling , and recoome looked at   
  
trunks and goten ,"huh...i get the brats!" as he floated over to them , goten and trunks looked at each other.   
  
Piccolo and Kurdail face to face , Goku and Ginyu , Jeice and Gohan , Berter and Krillin , Vegeta and Gulde and  
  
Recoome against Trunks and Goten. The battle begins  
  
In and instant Berter rammed his knee into krillns stomach and axehandle smashed him over the back and send  
  
krillin hurling to the ground , he appeared under krillin using his extreme speed and threw his legs up to send   
  
krillin hurtlling throw the air, krillin stoped dead in mid-air and glared down at Berter and powered up to the  
  
fullest he could manage and he put his hands forehead and fired a huge blast , that spereated into 6 other ki   
  
blasts , a makenkoha , all 6 blasts head for berter as berter began to backflip away from them , one of the blasts   
  
connected sending him hard to the ground. Krillin but his hands over his head and powered up a destructo   
  
blast and threw his hands forward releasing it as it went to berter , berter stuck both his hands flat forward and   
  
fired a huge ki blast from each hand as the blasts met in mid-air , it was a deadlock , krillin begin to power up  
  
more , he felt a hidden power inside him flick on and a huge wave went into the destructo blast and right   
  
through Berters blast."NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Berter cried out as Krillins destructo disk smashed into him and  
  
disengrated him."what...what happened?" Krillin said to himself wondering how he got a sudden burst of energy.  
  
At another part of the battle field , Guldo and Vegeta just stared at each others as Vegeta laughed at the short 4   
  
eyed green thing. "You think you can challeneg me Guldo?" Vegeta chuckled as his PL began to increase   
  
amazingly and a golden aura bursted around him as his hair stuck up more and grew a few inches longer   
  
and he turned super saiyan 2. Guldo's eyes widened in surprise at the power Vegeta generated."What  
  
you scared of a monkey?" Vegeta said as he laughed. Guldo's anger built as he powered up to his  
  
fullest which surprised Vegeta. "WHAT! HOW DID YOUR POWER GROW SO AMAZINGLY HIGH!!!"   
  
Guldo didnt answer and he smiled , Vegeta's anger built at the fact Guldo didnt anser him."ANSWER   
  
ME DAMN YOU!" Vegeta shouted as his anger took over and he blasted at guldo , but before Vegeta  
  
attacked Guldo took in a deep breath and used Time Freeze which froce everything , including Vegeta  
  
who was in a perfect pose with one fist ready to slam into Guldo , Guldo smiled and powered up a small Ki blast  
  
in his cupped hands in the front of him and he slowly moved his ands out and let the blas slowly float to Vegeta  
  
as it Hit vegeta it explode and time began again as Vegeta flew back. He glared at guldo and stuck his hand out   
  
and fired a Big Bang attack , the huge blast flew at Guldo as he took in another breath and used Time freeze   
  
again , then he moved out of the way , and time resumed , he looked up to see another Blast coming at him ,  
  
he took in another breath , time froze , he moved out of the way , and let time resume , as he looked up out of   
  
breath at another huge blast coming at him , he took in another breath only to be excausted By using time freeze   
  
, the blast smashed into Guldo , who has low defence and explode on impact blowing Guldo apart. Vegeta smiled  
  
."still making to many mistakes fool."  
  
The massive recoome looked down at the 2 kids , goten and trunks looked at each other and decided to have fun   
  
, so the preformed the fusion dance and fused into gotenks , The idiot Recoome looked at them confused , "huh..  
  
Hey! where did those brats go!! , he looked behind him and then walked up to gotenks and looked behind him ,   
  
he looked at gotenks."Hey did you see where they went? i seen a flash and they dissappeared and you were left."  
  
Recoome said in is idiot voice , Gotenks rolled his eyes and he powered up and turned super saiyan , he continued   
  
to power up as his hair grew long and golden and his eye brows dissapeared and a golden aura exploded around   
  
him. Recoome looked at him even more confused that this Kid hair grew long and blonde , and his eye brows   
  
dissappeared."HEY! YOU KIDS KEEP PLAYING TRICKS ON ME!" Recoome said in complete anger. He blasted   
  
at Gotenks and dove at him like a bull , Gotenks stepped to the side making him smack into the mountain. Recoome  
  
feel and quickly stood up . "He stay still so i can kill you already!" He smiled and laughed , Gotenks looked at him  
  
curious. "whats so funny?" Gotenks asked , "This!!" Recoome said as he opened his mouth and fired a massive  
  
blast out of it that nearly destroyed Gotenks if he hadnt got his ass out of there. Gotenks looked as the beam   
  
destroyed everything for at least a mile , he looked a Recoome as Recoome didnt notice Gotenks was beside him   
  
Gotenks smiled and sneeked behind Recoome who was laughing thinking he had one the battle , Gotenks powered  
  
up a kamehameha and recoome turned around only to be surprised with it , it smacked into recoome and sent him  
  
flying into another mountain."OUCH! that hurt." He screamed as he charged at gotenks , gotenks jumped back   
  
and powered up a final flash and fired it at Recoome , it smacked into recoome and sent him hard to the ground.   
  
"UGH!" Recoome grunted as he climbed back to his feet."Grr doesnt this guy know when to die!" Gotenks Said   
  
as he powered up a massive ki blast between his hands and threw it at Recoome , Recoome looked up and seen it  
  
coming , "uh..oh..This i it." Recoome said as the Ki blast smacked into him and exploded leaving Recoome lying   
  
in his own blood. Gotenks laughed and defused and goten and trunks were left standing."ALRIGHT WE DID IT!"  
  
Goten said as him and trunks High fived.  
  
  
Gohan and Jeice stared each other down , Jeice powered up and a red aura surrounded him as his PL increased   
  
rapidly. Gohan smiled at him."what is it?" Jeice demanded."nothing"Gohan responded as he too powered up and  
  
a blue kinda elctric aura surrounded him. "How come you don't turn gold like your friends i see?" Jeice asked.   
  
"Cause im more powerful without it" Gohan said as he suddenly charged at Jeice and easily sent Jeice flying with  
  
a kick. Jeice slammed into a mountain and got up and wiped the spot of blood under his mouth. He looked up at   
  
Gohan in anger , "My face! you hurt my beautiful face!" Jeice said in anger , "beautiful! hahaha" Gohan said as  
  
he powered up a blast above his head and fired it , it was Masenko , the blast headed for jeice who was still   
  
worried about his beautful face and he didn't notice intell it was to late , the blast hit Jeice and it blew up , and   
  
jeice was nowhere to be seen."Ok that was to easy." Gohan said angry that he didnt get a challenge.  
  
Goku floated there looking across at Ginyu. "so you have taking Brolly's body , but i will still defeat you Ginyu ,  
  
see you don't know his body , and you never will , you cant reach the max power that body has like Brolly could   
  
of , the same happened with me oh , so long ago Ginyu." Ginyu looked at Goku still with a smirk , "you'd be   
  
surprized Goku" Ginyu said as all of a sudden his Pl increase and his hair stuck up and started to grow and turn  
  
golden as his eye brows dissappeared and he turned ssj3! "IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta yelled out from a cliff   
  
everyone but piccolo was on. Goku just stared and powered up Himself and he too went ssj3.   
  
The 2 mighty warriors stared at each other. Ginyu couldnt wait no longer and blasted towards goku , he started   
  
through a barage of punches , goku began to dodge them getting hit by the odd one and he would sometime   
  
poke his fist in and get a good shot on Ginyu , Ginyu got angry and jumped back and powered up a Ki ball in his  
  
hand , and threw it at goku , who easily slapped it away and powered up a ki blasts in one hand and fired it it   
  
smashed into ginyu. Ginyu walked right threw it and kicked goku and sent him into a mountain hard , goku got  
  
up and looked at brolly and smiled he had an idea."Say Ginyu , im surprised at how strong you are , how did you  
  
become way to strong.?" Ginyu smiled and begain to tell goku his "heroic" story , But little to ginyus notice that  
  
in this form when not fighting His Powerlevel drops , but this would also happen to goku , who was hoping that   
  
he was better trained at maiintaing his Powerlevel , but goku also hoped that it was right that ginyu didn't know   
  
Brolly's body that well like the time he had Goku's body , because then it would help more and his Powerlevel   
  
would drop even more. After the long "heroic story" Ginyu got bored and told goku to continue the fight. "Now   
  
goku , you can scream mercy all you want!" Ginyu said as he charged up his most powerful blast between his   
  
hands and fired it at goku , goku put his fingers on his forehead and used Instant transmisson. he appeared  
  
behind Ginyu who turned around to face goku. he started to charge up another blast but it faded away ."WHAT!"  
  
ginyu screamed as he looked at his empty hands and all of a sudden his hair shrunk and went black and he was  
  
in normal form. Goku smiled. "it worked!' Goku shouted in laughter. Ginyu surprised at what happened didn't  
  
notice the massive kamehameha coming at him , it smashed into him and Ginyu screamed in pain as it exploded   
  
and smoke cleared and nothing was left.  
  
Finally the highlight battle , SuperNamek versus SuperNamek , " So Piccolo , i can make this easy on you , i can   
  
absorb you now , with no force or pain..or i can do it the hard way and make you scream in pain! your choice  
  
piccolo." Kurdail said as he stared at Piccolo. Piccolo stared back not answering as he jumped at Kurdail , Kurdail  
  
stuck out his hand and grabbed Piccolo by the head and a white flash appeared on piccolo as he started to be   
  
absorbed into Kurdail. "PICCOLO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!" gohan screamed as he watched in horror. Piccols body absorbed  
  
into Kurdail . "YES I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER I LONGED FOR!!!" Kurdail powered up and his Pl increased   
  
so rapid it was unbelievable. Kurdail started to turn redish green and his eyes turned red and his power exploded  
  
, and a massive green aura exploded around him and shook the earth. all the warriors stared at him. Kurdail float  
  
there with massive Powerlevel. He looked up at Goku and laughed as he blurred away. "WHERE! WHERE DID  
  
HE GO!" Krillin said in absoulte fear and he looked over at goku who was looking at the sky. "to see dende..."   
  
goku said.  
  
All the warriors looked around. "Well enough of this , im going there also!" Vegeta shouted and blasted off and   
  
followed by all the other warriors. they all landed and looked around for Dende , "DENDE!" Gohan shouted out ,   
  
and out from the door stepped dende , he walked over to gohan. "I felt the power , the evil , the namek elders  
  
once told me of this born super namek , they sent him away believing he was dead but they were wrong." Dende  
  
said with fear in his voice , knowing what could be his destiny and the destiny of the dragonballs and the world.   
  
goku but his hand on dendes shoulder."Dende , dont worry . we wont let anything happen , i promise." Goku   
  
cheerfully said , "yeah plus we got Goku!" Krillin boosted! Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at everyone with a   
  
stern face. Then a massive power was sensed , the warriors looked towards the west and seen kurdail floating   
  
with the image of the moon behind him , it was still night out , and they couldnt make out his face due to the   
  
moons shadowing. "Leave us Kurdail"Goku yelled. "yeah we did nothing to you!" Kurdail ignored the orders   
  
and floated down infront of dende , he looked at dende angerly , dende stared at him notcing his redish green skin  
  
, he looked at krudail.."uh...kurdail..." he choked out Kurdail stood up firm..."NO!...I AM NO LONGER KURDAIL  
  
...I AM ..THE ULTIMATE NAMEK!"he yelled out as if he wanted the world to hear him. he glanced at goku, and   
  
noticed goku was about to power up but he was still weak from the last fight as well as most of the fighters , but   
  
before Goku has the chance to power up Kurdail dove on him and slammed his massive fist into goku's head  
  
knocking him out in an instant. Gohan jumped on kurdails back only to feel sudden spikes come out and jab into Gohans  
  
shoulder "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain as he was tossed off of Kurdails back and hit a wall and slammed   
  
threw it and was unconcious , Kurdail swung his massive arms one way slamming into Trunks sending him   
  
hurtiling into Dende's small palace and he brought it back into Goten sending him slding on the ground , Goten  
  
Slowly got up noticing Trunks knocked out as well as Gohan and his father , Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2  
  
and blasted a punch of Ki blasts at Kurdail who jumped of goku and faced Vegeta , Kurdail raised his hands in the  
  
air and powered up a Ki ball and its zipped at Vegeta and hit him and exploded sending Vegeta slding off the tower.  
  
"Vegeta no!" Goten screamed out as he blasted off after vegeta. Krillin stood beside Dende. Kurdail looked over   
  
at dende and smiled... he ran at dende and slammed his hand on his head.  
  
All Krillin could do was watch as Kurdail started to have a white beam shine around him , then it happened ,   
  
Krillin's Hidden power trigered and His powerlevel boosted up incredably , it was like he turned into the super   
  
saiyan form of human a silver aura bursted around Krillin and his muscle grew massive , as Kurdail looked at krillin  
  
in shock , Dende also looked."Popo was right, he spoke of this many years ago , it was a tail told by the humans ,   
  
that one day a super human of great strength would arrive and save the earth from the meanace of another race."   
  
Dende said in disbelief. Krillin kept powering up as his eyes closed and a tear dropped , "i cant let you hurt my  
  
friends , i cant stand and watch ...any...more!!!!!!" He blasted at Kurdail and slammed a knee into his gut ,  
  
Kurdail flew into a wall , he got up and krillin jumped up and fired a destructo disk which sliced off the   
  
shoulder and his arm , "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurdail screamed in massive pain and looked at krillin , then   
  
smiled , krillin knowing he can regenerate was what he was hoping for , Kurdail started to regenerated and krillin  
  
powered up a kamehameha "KAAAAAAAAME...." Kurdail looked up at Krillin as his shoulder left side of his   
  
body started to move around "HAAAAAAAME" Kurdail lookded in fear as he felt the powerful kamehameha   
  
being formed , "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"   
  
Krillin fired the kamehameha and the beam shot towards Kurdail, Kurdail watched in fear knowing that his defences   
  
were down and he couldnt counter attack cause he already began the regenration process , the kamehameha   
  
slammed into Kurdail and exploded and blinding explosion grew as Kurdail was destroyed , But also another   
  
explosion , much brighter but it wasnt from Krillins blast , Krillin watched on and he felt dizzy as his power was   
  
used so much in that last kamehameha and he fell to one knee still watching and his muscles shrank and the silver   
  
aura faded. The Bright light blinded Krillin for a few seconds , and goku who gained conciness enough to see  
  
Krillins transformation felt a bunch of powers , the Light cleared , and hundreds of nameks were left standing ,  
  
Gohan slowly got up and so did trunks , and goten came back carrying vegeta. Goku slowly stood up and looked  
  
at all the nameks , "PICCOLO!" gohan yelled as he seen the extremly confused Piccolo looking around , "what..  
  
.what happened?" Piccolo said looking at the other nameks just as confused . Goku then looked over at Krillin.  
  
"Krillin saved us all Piccolo ..thats what happen" Goku said as a smile formed. Krillin looked at goku and smiled ,  
  
this was the best he every felt.   
  
Krillin looked around at everyone surprised by what happened , Krillin looked at the sun rising and realized he  
  
better get home . He jumped in the air , and looked back at the nameks , one namek stepped forward "great  
  
human , i am the namek elder , i would like to thank you on behalf of my race for rescuing us , are lives are in   
  
your debuts , you shall be remembered as nameks greats hero." The elder namek said with a smile , Krillin smiled   
  
back and looked at Goku and started to fly home , but before that goku said out loud , "there goes the greatest   
  
friend a person could have." Just loud enough for krillin to here it , as he took off out of sight with slight tears in   
  
his eyes.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
All Characters Mentioned But Kurdail (who is my made up character from my brain so if you guys wanna use him   
  
in your stories email me asking first!) are created by the mind of Akira Toriyama , and i take no credit what so ever   
  
of the creation of those characters.  



End file.
